


Meeting Half Way

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Jake English, and you personally have no interest in sex. Your boyfriend, however, has a rather active libido which leads most people to assume there's no way you could ever be happy together. They're quite wrong. You've found a comfortable balance by meeting half way.</p><p>(Random little one shot that appeared in the middle of the night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Half Way

While your private life with your boyfriend Dirk is, to you, quite a normal thing.. many others wouldn’t see it as such. Oh, you cuddle and love on each other a good deal, and put up with one another’s clinginess without much issue, glad to have that physical option for once in your lives. It was a good deal more comfort than either of you would have ever considered possible in your former lives of separation. After all, Dirk lived in a house that was essentially always empty as his brother traveled, and you lived off a trust fund and your late grandmother’s estate. Cuddling was a big yes in both books.

The kissing was fun too, from sweet pecks on the lips or cheeks or even the nose if you were feeling particularly silly, giving a light bite if the mood to make Dirk squirm arose. You’d hold hands whenever you felt like it, or lean on each other like fools before following it up with kisses that more than often devolved into laughter. Dirk’s favorite position is to lay upside down across your lap while he works on something small and handheld, feet propped up off to the side as you read from your tablet or figure out some schematics against his stomach.

That positioning usually ensures you’ll both forget appointments, or even to get dinner, too caught up in being close and comfortable and perfectly productive.

The thing that others might consider strange was usually when the clothes came off.

While after some kissing your boyfriend would likely be hard as stone and ready to go, you weren’t always. Sometimes you would get an erection and be willing to participate in things physically if Dirk was interested, though you never went seeking anything on your own. He knew your boundaries and did his best to offer what he could so that it wouldn’t all just be about him getting what he wanted. There would be plenty of kissing and bodily contact like you wanted, you preying on his weak spots with your mouth till he was writhing in place and arching his back for you.

You enjoy the play, even if it’s not something you personally desire. Your favorite thing to do actually happens when you don’t get an erection at all, as it frees you to do as you please without discomfort or distraction.

With clothes out of the way, the fun portion of kissing and hugging, nuzzling and soft touches can begin. You let him lay between your legs and shift if he needs to, holding him tight with your knees as he lets himself get worked up into a frenzy.

Only then do you decide what happens next.

In some cases, he grinds his erection into your abdomen and tries his hardest to shuffle closer, wanting friction. Those are the nights for the handheld toy and the warmed lubricant that he likes so much, spreading it along the interior for easier access. You hold it tight at a comfortable angle and let him lay on you, the closest you’ll ever come to penetrative sex, holding you tender and close as he works himself into the toy in your hands until he finds the relief he wanted so badly. You always kiss him afterwards, usually stopping his thanks mid-word.

Other nights, you use some of his toys on him, controlling a dial as he rolls and rocks, whimpering and pleading for mercy. Sometimes you give in to his pleading fast, sometimes slow. It typically depends on how cute of a face he’s making at the time.  There are some that he likes you to hold onto as he works himself against them, your arm curling around his hips to brace him close. If he wants something more intense, he’ll use one of the special toys he bought online, Bad Dragon customs with the suction cup stuck to the wall or a table. You kiss his neck and murmur encouraging things, loving how he shivers and shakes, risen up on his toes.

Often, however, you do none of those things. He understands, never questions it if you scoot to settle behind him after some intense kissing. You love his skin and the faint sheen of sweat he gets, the rippling and cording of the muscles along his skinny torso as his arm moves. Holding him close and loving as he masturbates is, to you, one of the closest things you can imagine people doing.

It’s not just intimacy in this case, whispering that you love him as you settle him nearly on your lap, knees caging him in at the sides. It’s seeing Dirk at his most vulnerable.

You and you alone get to hear his strangled whimpers and whines, see him bite his lips and squirm. It’s nothing like his normally composed self, losing control, barely able to contain his babbled words. You stroke along his chest, his sides, his stomach as you kiss at his head comfortingly.

No matter what happens, you both wind up happy during your encounters. There’s a balance now that you never could have begun to comprehend when you were younger, unspoken and firm. You’re closer than ever and very satisfied, not repressing his needs or your own. A harmonious reach to meet each other half way after so many years of miscommunication and near misses.

While your romantic life is better than many people’s, your sex life isn’t what some would consider normal. Holding the warm shape of Dirk’s hips beneath the blankets, curling against his back like a comma, you realize you could care less. If anyone had anything against two people being happily in love, they could just as readily sod off. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/42377525041/meeting-half-way


End file.
